


In your eyes

by Ellana17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s02e14 Love in the Time of Hydra, F/F, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: The two girls had not had the chance to talk about the fact that they were apparently soulmates before Coulson sent Skye away in a safe house in the middle of the woods.





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know how long I’ve waited before finishing this.  
> This story is based on the movie “In your eyes”.

Skye had always thought she did not have a soulmate and she had made her peace with it a long time ago.

As a kid, Skye used to dream about a life outside the orphanage. She used to daydream about the day she would get adopted by a nice family, live in a proper home, have parents who would love her and never leave her. However, the young girl had only known one disappointment after the next, until she finally lost all hope.

At the tender age of sixteen, everyone Skye knew started experiencing feelings that were not their own. Those particular feelings belonged to their soulmate. People got to hear their soulmate talk or even see through their eyes. Skye’s soulmate however had remained stubbornly silent. Skye had never felt anything coming from her soulmate, not even the tiniest hint of a feeling that was not her own.

When she had come to realize she simply did not have a soulmate, Skye had been devastated. After all those years feeling alone and lost, she had realized that the loneliness would never go away.

While other people her age had been trying to make sense of what they were feeling and getting to know that special someone who would share their mind for the rest of their life, Skye had tried to make the loneliness go away by studying computers, browsing the internet and meeting people from all over the globe by means of technology rather than some mystical mumbo-jumbo nobody could explain.

Several studies on soulmates had been carried out over the centuries but all in all, people preferred to leave a part of mystery to the whole process. Magic could still have its place in the modern world after all.

After a while, Skye found the idea of not having a soulmate somewhat reassuring. She had grown so used to being alone at the orphanage that she could not bear the idea of getting close to someone just to have them snatched away in the most tragic way. Skye had no idea if her parents had actually been soulmates. She had no idea why they had abandoned her either.

All Skye knew was that caring meant suffering.

Having a soulmate never guarantied a happy ending. The fact that she was an orphan proved that well enough. Plus, Coulson and May were soulmates and both of them had decided long ago not to act on their feelings. As for Bobby and Hunter, they were constantly at each other’s throat these days. So, truly, Skye was glad she did not have a soulmate after all.

She had finally found the adoptive family she had desperately been looking for. That was enough for her.

Unfortunately, nothing in Skye’s life had been permanent. As fate would have it, finding her biological father had been more of a change than she had previously thought. When she had emerged from the cocoon, Skye had suddenly felt more than ever before. Fear, mostly. That fear and her own sadness at Triplett’s death had triggered the earthquake.

Little by little, Skye had come to the realization that she was experiencing a lot more feelings than usual. She panicked upon hearing a small explosion in the lab before realizing that she had not been in the lab in that moment. When she had cut her hand with the lamp in the infirmary, she had noticed Jemma wince in pain.

After the revelation that Skye was an Inhuman, the two girls had finally felt the force of their connection. Skye had instinctively recoiled at the feeling of betrayal rolling off Jemma in waves. Skye had tried to contain her own fear but to no avail.

The two girls had not had the chance to talk about the fact that they were apparently soulmates before Coulson sent Skye away in a safe house in the middle of the woods.

As she lied in bed, Skye tried to ignore the heat pooling in her lower abdomen. She groaned in annoyance and shut her eyes resolutely. The girl moved her legs, accidently brushing her tights together and felt an unexpected jolt of pleasure at the contact. Skye crossed her legs and pressed her tights together with purpose. She sighed. There was no way she would fall asleep now.

“Skye?” Jemma called tentatively from inside Skye’s head. “Skye? Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Skye mumbled, annoyed at herself and her current predicament.

“Are you alright?” Jemma asked, concerned.

“Sure,” Skye answered with bravado. “Why do you ask?”

“I wasn’t sure what I just felt came from you or from me,” Jemma said.

Sky could practically hear the awkwardness in Jemma’s voice. Her friend’s sudden urge to chat that late at night finally started to make sense.

“Shit, Jemma, I’m sorry,” Skye apologized at once.

“It’s alright,” Jemma assured her in a soothing voice. “At least I was already in my room and not in the lab,” she joked good-naturedly.

“Shit, I didn’t even think about that. I’ve been so… frustrated lately.”

Skye had been feeling frustrated by a lot of things these past few weeks, she thought bitterly. The obelisks, Hydra, Raina, her newfound powers, lying to the team, finding out that Jemma had been her soulmate all along… And the fact that her arms still hurt meant Skye was unable to seek the simplest and quickest kind of release to all that built up frustration.

“Can’t you…” Jemma started hesitantly. “Can’t you do anything about it?”

“My wrists hurt,” she explained.

Damn it to hell. Skye was contemplating the idea of rolling over and humping the mattress when she heard Jemma’s hesitant voice inside her head.

“I’m going to try something out. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Skye was about to reply but the words died in her throat. A hand that was definitely not her own was making its way up her stomach teasingly.

“Oh my god,” she groaned, pressing her head into the pillow.

“Is it working?” Jemma asked. “Are you felling this?”

“Yeah,” Skye moaned. “It’s working alright.”

Skye felt Jemma’s hands travelling up her body, cupping her breasts gently and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. Skye shuddered and bit her lip to stifle a moan.

“Jemma,” she whispered. “Not that I’m ungrateful because I usually love foreplay… but I really need you to go straight to the point here,” she told the other girl.

The response was immediate. She felt one hand leave her breast while the other one remained. As horny as she might have been, Skye had not been ready to feel a long finger rubbing smoothly against her wet clit without getting any kind of warning first. Damn, Jemma meant business.

Skye moaned loudly. She heard Jemma’s sharp intake of breath.

“Do that again,” Jemma whispered, almost shyly.

Skye let out another moan as Jemma’s finger became more insistent. The girl opened her legs instinctively and felt the warm wetness pooling between her legs. God, she wished Jemma were here with her.

“I want to kiss you,” she told Jemma.

“Next time,” the other girl promised.

Skye felt a wet finger hovering over her entrance. Both girls shuddered as Jemma’s finger went in. The girl moved her hand, getting her finger out before going right back in with an audible wet sound. She added another finger, moving in and out rhythmically as Skye focused on the feeling of Jemma’s fingers inside her.

Skye pictured the other girl touching herself in bed, trying to imagine Jemma’s face as she pleasured herself. She arched her back.

“Jemma,” she said breathlessly.

Then, when Jemma’s other hand left her breast to rub against her clit, Skye felt her walls clench around Jemma’s fingers as she came.

“Shit, Jemma,” she moaned.

“I know,” Jemma whispered. “I want to see you. I want to touch you.”

“God, me too.”

Skye’s breath evened out after a few minutes. “I’m not sure this was a good idea after all,” she reflected out loud.

She felt Jemma’s cold feeling of dread and immediately felt bad about that phrasing. “I miss you even more now,” she added.

“We’ll see each other soon,” Jemma promised.

THE END


End file.
